I'm Just A Waitress
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Justin is totally into the girl serving their table. He's not much for one night stands, but he needs to see her again. Rated M for the obvious. One Shot with the possibility of becoming a story.


A/N: This is my second one shot. Still not great, but I think I'm improving. Anyway, enjoy :) BTW, this has the possibility of turning into a shory if I get enough positive feedback for it.

"Please you're totally into her. Slip her your room key." Heath shrugs with a smirk. Wade nods his agreement, always encouraging the bad behavior.

"Man, I'm not into one night stands, you know that." Justin sighs, watching as their waitress helps another table. She was gorgeous. Somewhere around 5'9, curvy in all the right places, long tan legs, shoulder length auburn hair and bright green beautiful eyes. Her name was Arcadia.

"No one says it has to be a one night stand. No one at this table says or thinks you can't ever see her again." Wade argues.

"What if she's not interested?" Justin asks, giving her another glance.

"Please! She's been eye fucking you all night." Heath exclaims, "She's totally into you and if you can't see it, you're fuckin blind dude." He adds. Meanwhile on the other side of the dining room.

"He's so hot girl. You need to hook up with that." Andrea tells me, motioning to Justin. "He's been watching you all night." She says.

"You're hallucinating." I chuckle, dumping some of the dirty dishes into the tub and handing it back to Randy.

"You're so thick sometimes. He wants your body." She laughs.

"I would rather he wanted more than that." I mumble. I wasn't much for the one night stands, really they made me feel cheap and used but I haven't had it in a long time either.

"I think getting laid would change your whole attitude on life right now." She says, cocking her head at me. "And you're running out of time, they're almost done eating."

"I'm not making a move on him!" I hiss at her. "Are you crazy?" I add.

"No balls." She laughs. "Gotta check on my table." She adds. I grab the bill and head back to their table.

"How is it guys?" I ask with a smile.

"Very good love." The one with the british accent tells me and the red head nods, his mouth too full of food to answer.

"It was great, thanks." The cute one responds.

"Awesome." I reply, "Just dropping this off, no rush though. Stay as long as you like, and if you want anything else just holla." I smile setting the black book down on the table.

"Thanks." They all say in unison.

"Caddy shack! I could use a beer over here!" Zack shouts from the corner booth.

"Wow..." The cute one mumbles, unimpressed.

"He's always like that. When we were little he had a traumatic accident that caused brain damage." I tell him with a smirk and a shake of my head. "You'll wait your turn like everyone else!" I call back to Zack.

"Stop tell everyone I have brain damage." He shoots at me, smirking from his seat at his booth.

"You're not right." I chuckle, retreating from the table and heading back to the counter where Andrea is.

"So did you get his number?" Andrea presses.

"No, I didn't and I don't intend to." I tell her, pulling a bottle of Corona from the cooler and popping the top off it. "You're a real dick sometimes." I say to Zack, setting the beer down in front of him. He grins cheekily at me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"You're no fun tonight." He laughs.

"Same thing yall always have?" I ask him. Most likely Nick, Aaron and Billy were all on their way to the restaruant.

"You got it sugar." He smiles.

"I got you baby." I tell him, kissing his cheek and walking away. Zack and I have known each other for nearly 18 years now, since we were little kids and we had a brother sister kind of relationship. "You guys good?" I ask as I walk by the table of men.

"We are." The cute one responds. "Hold on just a second and I'll give you my card." He mumbles pulling out his wallet. He hands me his credit card and ID.

"I'll be right back." I smile, taking them and heading to the cash register.

"What's his name?" Andrea asks, looking at his ID, "Justin Gabriel." She mumbles, "Even has a hot name." She chuckles.

A few minutes later I return and hand him the book, "Just need ya to sign for it and yall can leave it on the table. Thanks for coming in guys." I grins.

"Cadi." Billy whispers wrapping his arm around my shoulder and kissing my cheek. "Coke please." He adds.

"They're regulars and childhood friends." I says, answering the red heads silent question. "Yall have a good night." I add, taking one last good look at Justin. I'm busy making a few drinks at the bar when I see the table get up and head out. Justin smiles at me and nods his head as he walks out the door, and Andrea is right there on me in a second.

"Shoulda got that number." She murmurs.

"Shut up." I tell her with a shove. With a sigh I head off to clean off the table, stacking the plates and silverware on the very top plate. I grab the black book with the bill in it and head back to the counter, dumping the dishes in the tub and taking out the credit card slip to put in the register. When I open the black book and hotel room key falls out with the credit card slip, which also had a 80.00 tip on it.

"Is that a room key?!" Andrea hisses, snatching it up off the table. "Oooooh!" She squeals, turning the back side over for me to see. It has Justin's name on it and a room number, the back of the slip said 'I'd love to see you tonight'. "You've got to go!"

"I can't. I look awful." I tell her, picking up the key card and studying it.

"You don't look awful to him, obviously." She scoffs, "It's not like it's some kind of blind date. The guy already knows how you look right now this very seconds and he wants to see you." She tells me, "And it's not like you have to drive to the hotel, we're freaking connected to it!"

"I don't know..." I murmur.

"You off in ten minutes." She adds, motioning to the clock, "You've got ten minutes to make up your mind."

A half hour later I'm standing in front of room 918 a totally nervous wreck. He did give me a room key, but should I really use it? Or should I knock. You know what I should do, is leave. I should turn around right now and leave, go home, and not think about this again. When I was just about to turn and leave the door handle slowly turned and the heavy door slowly opened. Justin lent his body against the door frame, looking much different than he did an hour ago when I'd last seen him. He was shirtless, not that I was complaining, in a pair of low hanging basketball shorts and his hair was a little messy.

"Were you just going to stand out here?" He chuckles, giving me the once over.

"No, I was actually going to tuck tail and leave." I tell him, my cheeks flushing a bright red.

"Why?" He asks curiously.

"Listen... I don't know, I just... I've never..." I ramble off trying to not sound like an idiot, but it wasn't working for me.

"I don't do this either. You're the first." He tells me. "But you're beautiful, and I really wanted to see you again." He adds, making me blush even redder if that was at all possible. "Will you come in?" He asks, opening the door wider. Thankfully he was the only one in the room.

"Yeah." I answer, stepping in the room. He gives me a nudge of encouragement the rest of the way inside and rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry about the mess..." He mumbles, glancing around the room. There were scattered clothes around the place, but nothing that was going to drive me away.

"I'm not looking at the mess." I chuckle, still distracted by his shirtless physique.

"Oh yeah?" He grins, taking a couple steps towards me. I chew on my bottom lip nervously, watching his every move. "Come here." He says softly, grazing his fingers down my arm and pulling me into him by my hip. He presses his lips against mine and slips his tongue into mouth, gliding over my own. Instinctively my hands wander up to around his neck and my fingers entangle in his hair as our kiss deepens. I feel his fingers slide over my waist and begin to trail up my sides and in a swift move pulls my shirt up over my head. I let one of my hands wonder down over his chest and taunt stomach, wanting to feel as much of that perfect body as I possibly could. His fingers unclasp my bra and he easily pushes it off my shoulders and it joins my shirt on the floor. Once again the heat rushes to my cheeks when he pulls back to look at me, his thumb passes over my nipple and he rolls it between his fingers. "Why are you doing that?" He asks softly.

"Doing what?" I whisper, watching our hands as he intertwines his fingers with my own.

"Blush. And avoiding my eyes." He answers, "You're absolutely gorgeous Arcadia, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about." He adds, pressing his lips back to mine. Without taking his lips from mine he guides us back to the bed, gently laying me down on it and trailing his lips from my neck, between my breast, down my stomach to my jeans. I watch as he undoes the button and zipper and effortlessly pulls down my jeans and panties, discarding them somewhere by the TV. I scream out in surprise when he yanks me to the edge of the bed and buries his tongue in my wetness. One hand goes down and entangles in his hair while my other hand grabs a fistful of sheets as his tongue makes circles around my clit. I can't help but let out a moan, his uses his tongue and slowly fucks me with it before going back to work on my clit. I take in a sharp breath when I feel him gently push a finger inside me, then another after a moment.

"Oh my god... Justin..." I moan, feeling my orgasm getting close. He only increases his pace when I say his name, using his fingers and fucking me fast with them. In a matter of seconds my walls are pulsing around his fingers and everything goes fuzzy for a minute as I have my first orgasm. He massages the inside of my thighs, giving me a moment to calm down and come down from my high before slipping out of his shorts and crawling back up between my legs. Justin begins kissing my collar bone and sucking on my neck and I find myself just wanting him inside me. I let my hand travel down and take his length in my hand, stroking it a few times. It was at least 8 inches and I couldn't fit my hand all the way around it. A deep moan emits from his throat as I continue to stroke his shaft. After a few minutes I guide him to my entrance, silently begging him to fuck me. He pushes all 8 inches in me in one easy thrust, making me moan out again. He pull nearly all the way out before thrusting back in and repeats the process a few times. "Justin, please." I groan, the slow pace was killing me.

"Tell me what you want." He murmurs, taking my ear lobe between his teeth.

"Go faster, and harder." I tell him, digging my fingers into his back. I can feel him smile into my neck before he pulls out and slams into me, pushing me at least a few inches farther up the bed. "Holy fuck." I moan as he begins to thrust into me with a purpose.

"Flip over on to your knees." He instructs me, suddenly pulling out and lightly kissing my lips. My nervousness was long gone and replaced by pure lust and I made no hesitation to flip over on my hands and knees and ground my ass against his hardness making him growl. The sound turned me on so much I thought I'd cum again right then. Justin takes a minute and traces his fingers over my butt cheeks, and massages my back for a moment before he reenters me. The new position was going to drive me over the edge quicker than i thought, I'd never been fucked the way he was giving it to me. I grabbed the blankets with both hands and moaned into the bed when he slapped my ass. He gave it a soothing rub, before reaching around and using his fingers to stimulate my clit. That was all it took, a few seconds of his talented fingers and my pussy was pulsating over his cock. "Good girl." He chuckles, holding himself inside me as I came and leaving soft kisses along my spine. He grabs a handful of hair and the other hand holds my shoulder as he vigorously pumped in and out of me. He came a short minute later with another deep, low growl and collapses on the bed next to me.

"You're amazing." He says softly, looking over at me with a thoughtful expression.

"You're not bad yourself." I tell him honestly. As long as we're being honest here I hadn't had an orgasm like that in nearly 2 years.

"Will you stay?" He asks hopefully.

"I didn't bring anything to stay..." I murmur, that nervousness was starting to come back again as I gazed at the gorgeous naked man in all his glory.

"You can wear something of mine." He tells me, "Please don't go." He pleads.

"Alright." I agree finally. He grins and hops up from the bed, pulling his basketball shorts back on and walking over to his bag. I slip on my panties and he tosses me a tee shirt that reads 'The Cape Town Werewolf Justin Gabriel' on it. "What is this?" I laugh, looking at both sides again.

"It's my ring shirt." He states, grinning but obviously not seeing what I find funny.

"Ring shirt?" I ask, cocking my head at him.

"Wow... You don't even know who I am do you?" He asks curiously. His face was dancing with amusement.

"I guess not." I say, disappointed.

"I work for a wrestling company called the WWE. You know the wrestling they put on TV, like RAW and Smackdown?"

"Oh yeah, my brother watches that stuff." I say, knowing what he was talking about. "I don't watch, sorry." I shrug.

"You know that makes me feel a lot better." He states, watching me pull the tee shirt over my head, "Looks good on you." He smiles.

"Why does it make you feel better?" I ask.

"I'm always wondering if people like me only because I'm famous." He shrugs.

"Lets go to bed." I suggest. He smiles and nods, turning off the lights before crawling into bed next to me. He pulls the covers up and blankets both of us, wrapping his arm around my waist and nuzzling his face into my neck and shoulder.

"Good night Arcadia." He murmurs.

"Night Justin." I reply, snuggling my body up against his. It didn't take me long to fall asleep after that.


End file.
